These Days
by CassandraRoyal
Summary: Sakura Haruno has always adored romance novels, but she never expected her life to be thrown into one. Sasuke Uchiha is the guy that no one can get close to, and has nearly always been alone. Konoha High School in a whole new story. She was going to fall in love with him after all he's done for her. He simply wouldn't let this blossom fall. These days. They saved her life. SasuSaku


**S**he looked out at the shining ocean that lay ahead of her, from her spot on her gazebo, and she thought about her past. It's been over two years now since they had started their 'friendship' if you could call it that. She could just imagine his face now, she hasn't seen him in a few months now, and she missed him greatly. She sighed from her spot, and laid her back against the old white wood. Her life has honestly felt like a movie, or a romantic novel that she most adored. Having a soft smile play on her pink lips, she gently grabbed her diary, and she knew that today was the day. She was going to start before they had truly met though. She could only hope that she would give him justice, by creating his character. Those days, no, these days were the best days in her life has ever been.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

She was starting to breathe heavily now. She's been running ever since she came out of her doorstep, and Karin was there. She has always tried to bully her, it was like that. She was simply too passive to care anymore, especially since this has happened ever since her beginning days of middle school. At least back then she had really good friends to help her out. Gosh, back then she had the nastiest temper in the world, she wasn't assertive back then, no she was aggressive. She was well liked back then too, until Karin really started to be even worse to her, and she too started to believe the things she said.

Sakura has been in a depressed state of mind for far too long now. She moved here just after her parents had died in a car crash, but a fight broke out during the time before there trip. Her parents were like that, they always fought, thats what always made her so mad in middle school, but after awhile of Karin, and her own depressing thoughts, she did sink into a depression.

After her parents died she moved into her great aunt's, beach house in Hawaii, it was quite the difference to say the least, being from New York in all, but she liked it far more. It was much more calming, hearing the ocean out your very window, compared to the hustle and bustle of the New York highways and color filled streets.

"Get back here you pinktress!" Karin yelled at her, she glanced back to find that Karin and her crew were quite a bit behind her now in their car.

Sakura looked down at the strange nickname. Karin had always thought that because of her hair-being the color that it is, it made her look like at witch, but Sakura actually liked it. It made her feel a bit more powerful despite it not being the reality. She had always enjoyed fairytales, they made her feel like she was lost in a wonderland, that being said, she was wistful by all means because of those stories.

Before all the depressed madness started she was a true athlete, one of the best in Konoha middle school. Nearly every girl looked up to her that wanted to be an athlete, even some of the boys did too. That was one of the reasons that she could still run three miles to get to school everyday. Sometimes she took the bus, but only when Karin's friends weren't with her to worsen the turmoil, but even the kids on the bus disrespected her when the three weren't around.

She could see the school from the sidewalk she was on, the gates were open, thank God. She gave a sign of relief, and kept on running, her long pink locks following in close proximity. Her case was also thankfully light today, usually it weighed her down a ton.

Rushing into the gates, she was seen and looked upon by a many of the students, this happened every Monday, they always stared at her. The lonely girl that was bullied everyday, by the crude red head and her minions.

She knew the school probably looked down at her for the constant bulling she allowed upon herself, but she was use to it, and half the time there was a feeling of happiness knowing that she had escaped their wrath even for just a short while.

Looking behind her she couldn't even see the three stooges anymore, she smiled, closing her eyes, and showing her teeth at the sight. However just as that happened she had accidentally ran into someone. She fell down on impact, dropping her case at her side, closing her eyes as she hit the grass. She mentally cursed herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings. Opening them, what she saw shocked her.

It was Sasuke Uchiha! The most popular, and well known guy in her grade. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. He stood before her, looking as calm and composed as ever, before he knelt next to her to grab her bag, holding it up to her. Her face flushed.

"Th-thanks, and I'm sorry," She stuttered, trying to avoid his cold yet calm gaze.

He shrugged in return, before he spoke holding his hand out to her to help her up. She hesitated before grabbing his hand.

"Just be more careful next time," He spoke as if it was nothing, before turning away, walking off.

She then noticed how many people were looking at her. She stared right back at them, halfway scared, but looked away before her face went red in embarrassment. Walking briskly up the stone staircase to the school, she saw something, something that shouldn't have been there. A Sakura blossom. Her eyes widened, before the first bell went off, and she scurried inside, paying the cherry blossom no more mind.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

Walking into classroom 2-A she found a normal sight. Despite being classroom 2-A, her class was one of the best, academically, socially, and athletically. Because of this her class alone was called Konoha 11, because of it being the eleventh class like theirs in the time Konoha high has been created. However the teacher for their class lacked the seriousness that was needed to run their class, but at least he tot them things. His name was Kakashi Hatake, he was a bit strange, and careless to be a teacher, despite that though he was actually considerably smart.

Finding her normal seat at the back of the class, next to the window, she took out a book.

She sighed while reading the pages, the main character was obviously so in love with the girl, but he was so oblivious that he still has yet to figure it out. Everyone knew it too, except the girl.

It was a bit cliché but, Sakura didn't care, she'd rather read something like this than some manga some of the girls in her class adored. It wasn't that she didn't like them it was just they were mostly pictures.

From her seat she could see Sasuke from the corner of her eyes, since he was sitting right next to her. Ino-before their friendship went downhill-had always thought that he was really good looking, but she also said to be careful around him. Ino, despite what girls believe, wasn't all that into bad boys, in reality she had always found bad boys a little off putting.

Footsteps then entered the classroom, and the room hushed immediately, she glanced up from her novel, and saw that Kakashi had entered. Glancing back at the clock, she saw that it was exactly ten minutes after the second bell. She rolled her eyes, it was always like this.

That was when she noticed that Shikamaru was in front of her today, instead of Matsuri. It was a little change, but when she looked across from her she noticed that Temari was in her usual spot. She grinned at the two, she knew why the short brunette wasn't sitting there today. Shikamaru, despite never telling his feelings about Temari liked her a lot.

She was shook from her thoughts when the grey haired man, coughed, letting the class know to shut up right then and there. She then remembered that today they were getting their partners for a month long project. _So thats why he stopped us so early. _

He usually let us talk for twenty minutes into first period, even though it was the start of English. He always said that their class was so smart that didn't need all the time, but Sakura knew what his true intentions were, those stupid Icha Icha books that he read.

Dismissing her thoughts she looked at the sliver haired man, that leaned on the teachers' desk, looking as calm as ever.

"Well today as you know you will be getting your _assigned _partners." Kakashi said with a smile, while the rest of the class moaned.

"Now, now, no need for incoherent moaning,"

A few of the students rolled their eyes before turning back their attention to him, while he grabbed a sheet from behind him.

"Shikamaru and Ino," The two looked at each other, scowled knowing that they had to be partners with each other, while the class stifled a giggle. Everyone knew that the two hated each other since they were ex's.

"Naruto and Hinata," Hinata shyly looked to a cheeky grinning Naruto, before blushing nearly fainting at the sight.

Sakura gave her an apologetic look, but she was also very happy for her, everyone, and she meant everyone, knew that Hinata was helplessly in love with the blonde idiot. Well everyone except Naruto himself.

"Tenten and Neji," Tenten simply looked at Neji, he would be good enough for a project, since he was considered a _genius_ like Shikamaru.

"Temari and Chouji," Temari gave her friend a look that said, Oh yeah, and he just smirked at her, the two have been friends for years, thanks to Shikamaru.

"Gaara and Matsuri," The quiet red simply looked to the girl that was sitting next to him, and she did the same.

"Lee and Kiba," The two grinned at each other before giving each other high fives.

"Sasuke and Sakura," Sakura's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that. Her mind was racing. What were the odds? Were they like meant to run into each other earlier today? _No, my life isn't a fairytale. _The pinkette's face flushed and she hoped to God that it wasn't tinted red. Why did it have to be him? The one guy in the world that Ino had told her to avoid in the past?

Reluctantly Sakura looked over the blacked haired man that sat across from her. He was sitting looking as if it didn't bother him at all. Well if shouldn't bother him, she was a quiet, yet smart type that could help him in the project well enough.

He had noticed her staring, and looked over, merely glancing at her form. She looked flustered, and he wondered why. Had he done something to cause her strange behavior? He honestly doubted it. It must be that they were partners for the project, but he could only wonder why.

On another note, he knew that she wasn't one of his crazy fangirls like most of the rest of the grade. That set her apart from the rest, however small. He didn't like her shyness, no actually he hated it. He had seen her back in middle school when she had the worst temper he had ever seen. He wondered what changed that. He wasn't quite sure. He then turned back to Kakashi.

Kakashi then told the rest of the class who their partners were, giving the rest of Konoha 11 the information.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

Sakura smiled at the pages, Sasuke had told her before that when they were assigned partners that day, he had wondered this. Looking away she saw the beautiful ocean ahead of her, she could just smell the salt that it held. The waves slowly moved up, and down almost in a mesmerizing way. Getting back to her diary she wrote down the rest of the day.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

At the end of class, Sakura was back to her normal mood. Actually, she was trying to get the project out of her head, but Sasuke and herself both had to get their topic.

They gave each other a glance, before walking up together. Kakashi was still speaking to Temari and Chouji when they came up, but Sakura wasn't listening one bit, her mind was filled with apprehension, she was in a really good part of her novel, and she just couldn't wait to pick it up again.

When the other two left the only two that were left the only people that hadn't gotten a topic yet were themselves. Sakura was starting to feel very nervous at having to be partners with Sasuke Uchiha of all people. She was feeling very apprehensive about the whole ordeal as well. Not to even mention the fact that Karin would kill her if she knew.

Sasuke was just acting as cool as ever too, to help. Which in reality just made things worse for her. She may not one of his fangirls, but she had always at least thought of him as good looking, especially when he was acting cool. Life was just perfect for her wasn't it?

"Kakashi," Sasuke said monotonously, getting the instructors attention.

"Ahh Sasuke, and Sakura," The teacher said in greeting.

Sasuke just stared back waiting for him to get over the whole conversational aspect, and get straight to the point, in which made Kakashi sigh.

Sakura just looked to the two, more specifically the at actions that they did instead of using words. It appeared to her that the two have known each other far longer then the normal teacher, and student relationship.

"What would you like your topic to be?" Kakashi asked, pulling out a list that laid beside him.

"Surprise me," He replied nonchalantly.

Sakura looked up to him self-consciously, she really has turned into the past Hinata it seemed. Back in middle school if someone ignored her like that she would've practically punched their face in for it. Now she just went through the motions, and didn't care if she was pushed around for the most part.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura for a moment asking for her permission, when she didn't reply, he spoke facing Sasuke, "That's not very gentlemanly Sasuke, you should at least address your partner somewhat."

Sasuke shrugged in return, and Sakura sighed at her own passiveness.

"It...doesn't really matter to me," Sakura added slowly, looking away.

Kakashi studied her before sighing again, and looked to the list of topics. "Alright, then you will do bulling."

Sasuke nodded, before throwing his case over his shoulder, leaving the classroom. Sakura was in close pursuit before Kakashi stopped her at the door. "Sakura."

She turned at the mention of her name, "Yes sensei?"

He couldn't seem to find the words, because all that he said was, "Well, er, Sasuke can be like that, I hope you can understand. I bet you can handle him though, you've both went through something tough in the past." He stopped, thinking over his words carefully, "I was actually hoping that you may be able to help him a little bit, maybe even make friends with him."

Sakura took a second to digest the words. She didn't exactly want to be friends with the one man that Ino had always said was a bad guy. The one guy that she had warned her about. Any other would do, just not him. Not Sasuke Uchiha. She, in all honestly, had no intention of getting to know him. If anything she was partially scared of him because of the warning. Not to mention the fact that he was a complete and utter loner, well mostly. Naruto was still trying to be friends with him again as far as she knew.

Sakura nodded slightly, simply wanting to get out of there. Just to make things worse, he stopped her again, "Sakura I'm being serious here, he's not nearly as bad as people perceive him to be."

Sakura thought that over for a second. Based on what she saw earlier with Sasuke and Kakashi it became obvious that they knew each other quite well. Maybe she should take Kakashi's advise, in small doses anyway.

Sakura nodded once again, "Yes Kakashi-sensei. I'll try."

With that she left to her next class, hoping that she wouldn't be late for it.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

She looked to the words that she wrote. Oh how was she so wrong that day in her thought process. She never would've thought that what had happened would've ever happened to her.

A smile spread across her lips, oh how she missed those days. Those project days.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

Leaving school that day was the same as always, running away for her life. She was honestly starting to believe that she could make the cross country team because of how many times she has had to sprint home. Karin and her gang had an advantage too since they had a car, a sports car no less. Just when was her life going to be simple? At least a little more easy, was all that she hoped for.

She gripped her case in her right hand. Looking from behind the gates to make sure that Karin and her buddies couldn't see her before she was going to sprint away. Just as she was a foot from the gates, a stoic, silky voice stopped her in her path, making her cringe slightly.

"Hey."

"Oh hey." She said quietly in reply.

He looked at her with pure boredom, his case over his shoulder, "Meet me at the main Konoha library right after school tomorrow. It's best if we started sooner rather then later."

Sakura's brows flew up, in partial shock. She was not expecting that. What she was expecting from this project was that he would do half the work, and that she would do half the work, and barely speak a word to one another during the whole thing. Not only that, but as he was speaking about the project earlier to Kakashi, he didn't even care to notice her presence, in which was right next to him.

"O-oh alright." Sakura said nervously. A breeze went by, making both of their hair sway slightly. She could hear the winds rustling the nearby trees as well.

Suddenly a car engine revved and her eyes went wide in terror. Oh God. She had to leave. Now! She could not let herself get caught in their turmoil that they did to her!

She looked from behind the gates to see Karin's sports car getting out of the main parking lot, and she gasped. She looked at Sasuke one more time, giving him a quick goodbye, "U-um bye!"

She then sprinted off from her spot, her body becoming more and more distant in Sasuke's eyes. He looked to where Karin's car was coming from. He glared at the sight. He hated that girl, but he wondered whether or not he should stall her, for Sakura's sake. It seemed that she was terrified of the red headed witch of a girl, although with her nature that was to be expected, but was there something else going on behind the scenes that he didn't know? He shook his head dismissively. He need not care. After all it was none of his business. He then walked off, wondering these very thoughts.

Sakura was nearly a block ahead from the trio of mean girls, but with three against one, and with a sports car no less, and her unique hair color there was no telling whether or not she would get home safely. Most days she had more time, but since Sasuke had stopped her she had lost at least a blocks worth of time.

The adrenaline was kicking through her veins quickly, and her brow was starting to get damp with sweat. Her home was about two miles away by this time. Suddenly Karin, and her friends came within view as she looked behind her shoulder for a moment. She gasped in fright. Running as fast as she could from the three was obviously not going to help at this point, since they had the advantage.

From what she saw Karin was in shotgun, yelling to the driver to get to Sakura before she got away today. She could also see the evil smirk that laid on her lips.

If only Karin knew that she was partners with Sasuke for a month long project. God. That would be so bad! She didn't even want to think about it.

Swerving between people required quickness, which was something that she didn't have much of. She was fast, but that could only get her so far. If only she was he cousin Sasori. The man was the quickest person she had ever seen! Oh how she envied him at times like this!

By this point Karin was closing in on her, and just as she got onto her street! Her breath was running out. Just a few housed down was all she needed!

They got out of their car, and started running toward her.

Three more houses until her house.

They were gaining on her, and she could hear their threats plain as day.

Two more houses.

They were insulting her profusely, swearing, cursing her very name.

One more.

They were calling her names, to the point where she wanted to cry.

She was there.

She had made it.

She unlocked the door, and closed it as fast as she could. She had slammed it shut. The dimness of her home making her emotions worse. She sank to the floor as the three pounded on her front door, yelling and swearing at her. They told her that she was a loser, and that she had a big forehead. One so big that it could fit all of the United States on it. The insults, and curses lasted for awhile. A lone tear shed from her firey emerald eye. The fire in them slowly turning dim. Just like ash in a bonfire.

She looked up when she heard foot steps from the hall coming her way. Chiyo turned from the hall, seeing Sakura's defenseless, and vulnerable form on the floor against the front door. She as well could hear the cruel insults that came from their front porch. Her brows knitted together, her poor Sakura. She knew of the bulling, but the girl had told her that she had handled it, and that it was over. From what she could see, it was far from over.

"Sakura..." Chiyo mumbled sadly.

Sakura's bottom lip curled, and she burst out in emotion. She hung her head over her knees. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want Lady Chiyo to see he like this.

"Oh Chiyo..." Sakura cried helplessly.

The elder women then knelt down to the pinkette's side putting a hand on her back as to sooth her a little. She then started to stand, slowly getting up, Sakura doing the same.

Later that night Sakura lay in bed in the darkness of her room, her eyes staring at the ceiling above her. Her cheeks were rosy red from past tears, and the former dimness in her eyes were slowly turning back into fire.

Chiyo had told her to talk to the teachers about what was happening, and Sakura had told her that she would, but she knew that she couldn't, or more so wouldn't. The three would only get terrorize her more, making her life all the more agonizing if she told the teachers about the torment. Her logical mind knew so, and she was almost never wrong.

The moment she closed her eyes the insults returned, and flaming red hair entered her mind. She tried to think of another red head, which would be her cousin Sasori, but instead it was the witch of a girl Karin, and her minions. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, not again. At the very least that night.

She turned over in bed, facing the window. The moon was shining bright tonight, a full and luminous moon enveloped her line of sight for a moment, before looking to the stars. Oh how she loved the nights like this in Hawaii.

The ocean was calm tonight as well. The waves were crashing slowing onto the sandy shore. The gazebo making the scene all the more beautiful.

A small smile grazed her lips at the sight.

After the scene that she saw she felt so drawn to the ocean. She moaned in bed, pulling the covers over her head, as to block the sight. She was indeed very tired after todays exchange on emotion, and physical activity, and not to mention the homework that she could barely concentrate on. Throwing back her covers, she glanced at the moon once more.

She figured a few minutes would be fine, since it was only a few minutes after her bed time.

She then got up from bed as silently as possible. As she opened her bedroom door, it creaked, making her cringe. The house was silent. The only sound was coming from the ocean waves outside. She tip toed out of the hall, and into the kitchen, and then to the back door. The lock, as she knew would made noise, but she dismissed it, soon finding herself unlocking it. She looked to the living room as to see if anything was behind her. More specifically her great aunt. Thankfully nothing was there to stop her.

Stepping out the door, a quiet breeze swept past her, her hair flying because of it. The smell of salt struck her nostrils, making her smile. She had always loved the smell of the ocean.

Slowly walking on the wooden porch she could feel the weathered wood that touched her bare feet. She grinned at the feeling, and knowing soon that she would be within the oceans grasp in mere moments.

Soon she was on the sand. Oh the wondrous feeling of the sand between her toes. The feeling was colder then during the day though, but that was to be expected since it was nighttime.

Slow walking steps went to long running strides in seconds. She wanted the cool feeling of water against her ankles, as well as the sand that moved with the tide, as it swept back and forth.

The only sound around was the waves that crashed softly onto the sand, dampening it. She looked up, and found the moon shaded by a lone cloud, and her gleeful smile wavered, soon falling into a small frown. She was so childish sometimes when it came to the simplest of things. She was strange like that.

Looking back to the horizon her mind ran wild. She wondered how the next day would go with Sasuke. Would it be extremely awkward? Would it be decent, where they wouldn't talk, just look up information. Or, would it be good where, irrelevant small talk would be involved? She figured it probably wouldn't go that well, but perhaps they would chat over the topic randomly?

Her thoughts then brought her to the day in general, where it had started with Karin tailing her the ways she always did, then her losing them, and then bumping into Sasuke. Then by complete randomness the two are partners for a project, then after class Kakashi talks to her about being the Uchiha's friend, no matter how small. The school day pasted pretty quickly after that, but when she left she was stopped by Sasuke, then leaving briskly as to not get caught by Karin. That had nearly ended in failure as well, since they were just seconds behind her. She was close this time. Too close. Far too close.

She snapped out of her thoughts when a luminous light struck her. Curiosity overpowering her see looked to where the light had come from to find that her beautiful moon was no longer covered by a dreary cloud, her smile returning at the sight.

Suddenly a thought formed in her mind. Was anyone else watching the moon with her even if a person was not with her? She tilted her head at the strange thought. Pure wonderment was her curse. Curiosity won't kill this cat though! She grinned.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

He lay on the rooftop of the Uchiha compound. The lone survivor of the Uchiha clan, well, other then the murderer himself. He was truly alone. A whole estate basically. All his, and no one to share it with. Too much, if you ask him.

The wind was playing with his black strands slightly, swaying back and forth leisurely. His cold dark gray eyes practically glaring at the moon that held his sight for a moment.

He wondered when he would see his brother again, since he's been traveling around the world for years now. 'Sight seeing' as he had said. The man that had killed his whole family, but no one knew. The police had thought that Itachi and Sasuke had escaped that night from another famous mass murderer, but instead Itachi had massacred the whole clan. His eyes narrowed at the sky. His brother had done a good deed. Even as a small child when his parents were murdered he could see the greed, lust, and power hungriness the people had become. In reality the only person he really cared for in those days was his brother, who didn't have those traits. He didn't care for the fact that all his family was gone, he had hated them all at a young age. He had liked his mother and father, but not nearly enough to love them for what they were.

A dark sneer caressed his lips, the only thing that he missed about his family was the fact that they were around to keep the place homey. Now the compound was a completely eerie place.

Suddenly the moon was shaded from his line of vision. He blinked. The sneer fading with the moons form. Then he saw something quite ironic. The only cloud in the sky was blocking the moon. He found it quite strange.

His thoughts then trailed to the pink haired girl that he was partners with for the project. Bulling, was the topic. He planned to go to the library tomorrow without the girl, but seeing her on a whim leaving the school grounds, he decided to ask, despite his mind telling him not to. From the girl's reaction to him asking, it was obvious that she wasn't expecting his words. However, the girl should know that he was completely unpredictable. Most people tell him that, that actually know him.

His train of thought was stopped abruptly when the lone cloud removed itself from the moon's light's path. His eyes darted to the light. A thought then crossed his mind. Was someone else doing what he was doing? Looking to the sky? That thought in mind he stared at the sky before a lone pink Sakura blossom flew past him, making his eyes widen slightly. Was this a sign? He then scoffed at the question in his mind, soon dismissing it completely, as well as the blossom that had momentarily crossed his path.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

Looking up from her writing, and to the ocean she wondered whether or not Sasuke would scold her for her for it. She was always self conscious over things like this, but knowing Sasuke better then anyone else she knew that he would more then likely approve silently. His pride, and arrogance had always gotten the better of him, even now.

She smiled sadly. Oh how she missed him so!

Shaking her head at her own sadness she continued.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

The next day at school went by in a blur in her eyes, and soon she found herself running frantically to the library to escape Karin's watchful eyes. However by the time she was halfway down the street a red ferrari stopped next to her, making her stop in her tracks. The cover wasn't on the top so she could see the figure plain as day. It was Sasuke. Oh God. Sasuke propped his sunglasses up so he could see her more clearly, and he spoke, "Oi, get in."

She cringed slightly at the way he said it. Bossing her around like she was nothing at all. A mere speck of dust that lay in his path. Most girls would die of happiness at just seeing Sasuke like this, let alone telling them to get in his car, but her being one of the odd people out she felt more uncomfortable then ever.

She looked around, as to see a devilish Karin watching her, but thankfully she was not, she was no where in sight. She sighed in relief, and went to the other side, opening the door letting herself in, and quickly closing it behind her. Once she was seated properly he sped off. Suddenly her adrenaline started to kick in the moment he stepped on the petal. Her hair was flying past her, and it seemed to her that life was flashing before her eyes. All sounds were drowned out, just the wind flying in her ears. A smile was on her lips before she realized it. She felt like she was flying, on cloud nine really. She loved this.

It almost made up for the terrible experience that happened yesterday on Sasuke's account, but some unknown force made her forgive him. He hadn't known, and besides she forgave people easily, well except for the people that torment her. Not only that, but Sasuke was giving her the time of her life now, no matter how small.

Sasuke hadn't noticed that the girl next to him was smiling brightly the way she was until he looked to his right, to see the street, and he had barely glanced at her, a mere spec of his vision was on her. His eyes widened slightly. The girl was practically glowing in happiness. From what he knew she was absolutely not one of his fangirls, Kakashi had made sure of that when the classes were made. Just why was this girl so happy? He didn't understand.

_She actually looks kinda pretty like that._

That thought grazed his mind, making him lose him composure for a second. He had never for the life of him thought of a girl like that. He'd have girls thrown at him that were soon to be models, and he didn't think twice of them. Just what was happening to him?

He also hadn't noticed that he was driving randomly, he was way far from the library at this point. He scowled to himself. He was never this careless. Taking an abrupt turn, Sakura yelped, and gripped her leather seat in fright. When they were driving normally again she noticed that she was holding a breath in. Letting it out she gasped for breath. She looked to the black haired man next to her like he was crazy, "Why did you do that?"

He glanced sideways at her for a moment. He didn't have to tell her why he did what he did. "Hn."

Sakura quirked a brow, "Hn?" She replied back questioningly, "That's the only reason?"

His brows furrowed, and he spoke to her like she was a spec of dust, "I have no obligation to tell you."

Sakura then realized that she had spoken to him without stuttering, and not only that she had actually spoke rather assertively to someone. Her smile increased. Oh yeah she was most definitely on cloud nine. She had barely even heard Sasuke's reply because of the overflow of happiness.

Sakura then up her hands above her head in a relaxing manor, closing her eyes for the time being, the smile still intact. She breathed out, becoming so happy with herself that she felt like she was going to squeal with happiness, "Alright."

Sasuke was baffled. He had just snapped at her for questioning him, and she was practically glowing in happiness. What was wrong with this girl? He was at a loss for words for this girls actions.

The wind in Sakura's hair was the only thing from keeping her from leaving reality at the moment. She was very happy with herself. Progress perhaps?

After the small chat the two were silent, but not awkwardly, if anything it was more comfortable then what they had expected. However all good things come to an end eventually, for they had arrived at the library. When the sports car had stopped, Sakura's eyes snapped open the long awaited happy emotions turned back to their normal nature. That being said though, she was happier then usual.

Sasuke could see the sad smile, when he took his sunglasses off. He didn't understand this girl at all, but a tiny voice in his head was practically begging for him to understand, but the larger one in his head was saying that he should stay away from curiosity. Maybe he should try to understand a little.

Both leaving the sports car behind the two walked into the library.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

Sakura smiled at her work she would stop there for now, she figured that was a good way to end, well mostly. Part of her was just dying to continue, but she's been at it for hours now. The Sun was still high in the sky though, so she figured that she would simply take a break for now. She left her diary in place on the old wood of the gazebo.

Little did Sakura know that another pink blossom had landed on the diary for a moment before flying off to someone else.

_**~*~Beginning Days~*~**_

Author's Note:

I have been writing this beginning chapter for weeks. It's a project that I thought of when I was listening to Rascal Flat's song 'These Days' awhile back. The Sakura that's writing the story of her past, basically explains 'These Days' perfectly, and you'll understand soon. Tehe. I hope you enjoy!

When I was writing the scene for the car I took my headphones out of my ear, for a mere moment, and on the TV 'These Days' was playing. My mouth dropped at the sight! I thought it to be a sign, being that, that song is so rare to play! That just makes me want to write more, hope you enjoy!

Please review! Please! If you like it please review.

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


End file.
